I'm Going Crazy
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: SE7EN's song, I'm Going Crazy.  IchixHime version. ONE-SHOT.  Ichigo has taken his lover Orihime for granted.  Now he trys his best to get her back; but will it be enough.


**This is for my dearest friend, HIMELIKESWAFFLES. Enjoy (:**

_I really have no clue  
I can't take this anymore  
Really, I'm going crazy._

"Hello?" Kurosaki picked up his cell phone.

"Oh, it's me! Are you busy? You want to go watch a movie later?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"We'll see, I'm busy right now. I'll call you back," He hung up his phone and went to his job interview.

"Hello? Hello?" Orihime closed her phone.

_I'm a person who never starts to apologize  
I'll shout even louder at you every time (here we go again)_

Ichigo walked up the stair case to where Orihime was waiting. "What took you so long?"

"It's not my fault, the interview ended late."

"It's been thirty minutes! You could have sent a text message!" Orihime protested.

"It slipped my mind," Ichigo replied.

_There's no way to stop our madness  
I don't know what to do  
I don't even know why we started this_

Orihime frowned, "What so an appointment with me isn't an appointment at all?"

Ichigo looked up annoyed, "It's not like I chose to be late. They kept me longer than usual, okay?"

_No matter what I say now  
You won't listen  
You don't believe me (no~)  
The love in our hearts when we first met  
Where has it gone to?  
Have we gotten rid of it?_

"So~ Do you have anything to say?" Orihime leaned forward as she watched her boyfriend eat his ramen.

"What was that?" Ichigo barely looked up.

"I said, do you have anything to say?"

"Not really, but if you do then say it. I'm listening," Ichigo slurped up even more noodles.

"It's fine, just keep eating," she looked away.

_I dislike how our love has changed  
I'm tired of repeating our arguments everyday  
Much worse than when we're alone  
Being stuck in an endless time  
I don't want to blame you for that  
I guess we are going crazy~_

The rain poured down, so Orihime grabbed her lover's arm as they walked under the same umbrella. She smiled for she was very happy. As another couple passed by them, Ichigo slowly moved her hand and walked on ahead. Orihime frowned and stood in the back.

_I'm going crazy, crazy  
In our love, we just going crazy_

Orihime was driving and she smiled, "So~ Where should we go eat? Well? Where should we eat?"

Ichigo closed his eyes listening to his earphones, "Just go where ever you want."

"Come on! A guy should at least be able to say where he wants to go eat!"

"Sigh, don't you know I'm tired?" he looked outside the window.

"You think you're the only one tired and busy! I am too!"

"Sigh, stop being so annoying," he replied looking away.

"Annoying!" Orihime rolled her eyes mad. As she saw a bunch of cardboard boxes piled up, she quickly slammed her car into it and got out of the car.

_I said, we are over  
But that's not what my heart wants to say_

Ichigo followed after her mad, "Hey! That was dangerous! Are you crazy?"

Orihime glared back at him and replied, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

_Sitting and hesitating for what I said  
For a moment, I was like an idiot regretting (that I did you wrong)  
We are both going to get hurt everyday  
_

Orihime threw her pillows angrily at the floor until the feathers burst out.

_I don't know what to do  
I don't even know why we started this relationship_

Ichigo threw his chair at the pillar he had made at his part-time art job.

_No matter what I say now  
You won't listen (you never listen)  
You don't believe me (no~)  
The love in our hearts when we first met  
Where has it gone to?  
Have we gotten rid of it?_

Ichigo ran after Orihime shouting, "Hey! Hey! I don't know why, but if you won't even listen!" She walked ahead even faster. "Dammit!" Ichigo punched the wall as she drove away in her red car.

_I dislike how our love has changed  
I'm tired of repeating out arguments everyday  
Much worse than when we were alone  
Being stuck in an endless time  
I don't want to blame you for that  
I guess we are going crazy~_

Orihime burned her pictures of Ichigo as she sat there with her knees on her chest.

_I'm going crazy, crazy  
In our love, we just going crazy_

Ichigo sat down and thought deeply about what had happened. He looked down and thought, "Why. . .Why?"

_I can do it  
There is nothing that can drive me insane  
I'm still loving you_

Ichigo was waiting in front of her apartment. Orihime saw him but ignored him immediately and stormed into the building. Ichigo grabbed her hand quickly and pinned her on the wall with both of his arms, "I don't know why! But I can't change the way you want! You knew that when we first met! So why? What do you want me to change into?"

_My tears are still no enough  
Even when it's hurting a lot  
I'll try finding my way back, goodbye~_

Ichigo sat on the black sofa, "Why? Did it come out that way… it's not what I meant to say…" He slowly smiled, "It's better for her this way… so is this _**goodbye?**_"

_I dislike how our love has changed  
I'm tired of repeating our arguments everyday  
Much worse than when we were alone  
Being stuck in an endless time  
I don't want to blame you for that  
I guess we're going crazy_

Ichigo looked out his window and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Inoue. I think. . .I'm going crazy."

_I'm going crazy, crazy  
In our love, we just going crazy_

"Idiot. That's not it. The thing I want. . . isn't even that complicated." Orihime stood by the window watching the rain pour down.


End file.
